infinite_stratosfandomcom-20200214-history
IS Academy
IS Academy is an academy where Infinite Stratos users from all over the world come to learn how to effectively use an IS, and how to control it. It is a boarding school comprising of mainly girls, even the staff are women who double as instructors due to their former status as pilots or test candidates. and it has only one male student (and safe to say, definitely the only male) who is Ichika Orimura. 'History & Reason for Academy' The IS Academy is, as its name suggested, an educational corporation meant to nurture IS controllers. The Japanese government sees it as a principle and duty to fund it and run it. However, the results of the research are revealed to the entire world due to the common agreement, and at the same time, Japan has no right to neither remain silent nor hide them. No matter what happens in this school, the Japanese government has to intervene fairly, and has the obligation of settling these under the premises that the other countries in the treaty have agreed on. Also, the school has opened its doors to foreign students without any conditions, and the Japanese government is to provide protection—as according to the contents of the IS treaty regarding IS pilot training agencies. This is the school’s code of discipline. Ichika's idea about the academy's situation was "Basically, it’s like ‘you damned Japan, creating that IS and causing chaos in the world, at least you should build a school to train people in this field of discipline. Hand over your research and technology. Ah, you’ll bear all the financing costs’. A certain country A is really a rogue. " (Suggested to be USA, if a certain president look-a-like is familiar). 'Design and Technology of the Area' It is built on an offshore island which could only be reached with a monorail connecting it to the mainland. It has a decidedly futuristic look, with all its domes and a branch-like tower in the middle of it. There are plenty of trees and parks to tone down the metallic look. The buildings are designated in different places to differentiate their purpose, such as the dormitories being next to a small bridge with trees and a small river under it. Technology-wise, it is about as sophisticated as it can be. The classrooms are fitted with holographic desks which show the name of the student when called upon (like when Ichika is supposed to introduce himself, his name appeared beside him) and a holographic chalkboard. There are various "shimmering" holograms that appear all over the academy. There is a large moving holographic strip alongside the school building to broadcast pretty much everything, like weather, temperature, etc. 'General Status' Due to the social status change that has come about due to the appearance of the IS, a few of the girls are generally arrogant towards the males because of their abilities to pilot an IS. But at the same time, the entire school population of girls are somewhat naive and curious about the opposite sex, as most are from all-girls school. (Since females are the only ones who can pilot an IS, the government set it up such that children at a very young age are seperated into same-gender schools, and spending more funding on the girls side). Their knowledge of boys seems to be mostly from Boy's Love (Yaoi) Comics, as they were blushing at the idea of Ichika and "Charles" holding hands, and their comments of them sticking together for the selection matches. So they are'' ''very interested in Ichika (being the first & only male to pilot an IS), and often try to take the initiative to talk to him, and try to get the upper hand above the rest (like how a senior try to discourage Houki from teaching Ichika about IS, saying that she has more experience than her). 'Uniforms / IS Clothing' The uniform is standard among the entire school, white blazer with long sleeves and a skirt, with variations among the IS Cadet Representatives (one exception is a normal girl who dresses in a neko suit). The only way to tell between the years are their neckties which are different colors. (Blue for first-years, yellow for second-years, red for third-years.) #Ichika Orimura - Being the only male, he wears a white blazer with long trousers. #Cecilia Alcott - Wears a long blouse that covers her legs. #Lingyin Huang - Detached sleeves for her blazer. #Charlotte Dunois - Wears a male uniform as a spy. As a girl, she wears a much shorter skirt than any of the other girls. #Laura Bodewig - Wears a pair of baggy pants and jockey boots. When the students are doing IS training, they switched to a tight fitting suit (similar to a one-piece swimsuit) and leg stockings that reached to their thighs. For the female Representative Cadets, they wear the same suit with varying colors, while Ichika wears a tank top and burmudas of similar material. 'Facilities' *'Classrooms' - There are at least 4 classrooms for 1st years, and there are classrooms for the seniors from the 2nd to 3rd years. *'Dormitories' - The place where the students live. Each room has 2 single beds for roommates and a bathroom. There is also a public bath for them to use. Ichika (living in room 1025) was assigned different roommates at different points of the novel due to him being an exception (in the manga & novel, he was supposed to travel between his home and the academy, but his sister forcefully arranged it so he can stay, much to his chagrin). *'Changing rooms' - A giant locker-room located at the arena where the students can go and change into their training suits or their respective curricular clothes. Ichika has to go there all the time, because the girls always change in the classrooms (being the only male tires him out). *'Battle Arena' - An area where duels, class representative tournaments and occasional IS practice take place. There are: #Stones benches for the spectators to sit and watch. #A VIP box for the countries guests (usually representatives of various R&D corporations) #4 maintenance areas for the IS users to suit up, in addition to a launch pad leading to the arena. There is an observation room where the teachers can monitor the battle. the condition of the IS, and the security of the arena. *'Boy's Large Bath' - A large indoor bathroom with views of the forest and the tower. This place was made as the teachers thought the boys (Ichika and "Charles") would need an area to freshen up after training. 'Extracurricular Activities' As it is a school, there are different clubs for the students to do extracurricular activities. The student council helps to manage the clubs by sending them aid and set up events to promote their works and attract new students to the school. Known Clubs and Members *Student Council - [[Sarashiki Tatenashi|'Tatenashi Sarashiki']] *Handball (soccer) Team - Kiyoka Aikawa *Kendo Club - [[Shinonono Houki|'Houki Shinonono']] *Tennis Club - [[Cecilia Alcott|'Cecilia Alcott']] *Lacrosse Club - [[Huang Lingyin|'Lingyin Huang']] *Cooking Club - [[Charlotte Dunois|'Charlotte Dunois']] *Tea Ceremony Club - [[Laura Bodewig|'Laura Bodewig']] In the novel, Ichika was forced to become the vice-president of the student council, so that Tatenashi can keep an eye on him. However she gave him trouble by "loaning" him to clubs under the pretense of giving aid, when it was meant to silence the girls who were complaining about Ichika "being monopolized by the Personal IS Group". 'Security' Being the only academy that teaches users how to pilot an IS, security is of the utmost importance. No unauthorised personnel can enter the academy. For anyone who wish to be admitted into the academy, they would need to be recognised by their respective governments to have the talent. The only exception was during the cultural festival, where the students are allowed to bring in guests, provided they have a pass to get in with. Around the Battle Arena, there is an energy barrier similar to that of an IS (only stronger), meant to contain the amount of damage within the area, and also to keep unwanted interference. Should there be an intruder in the area, there will be a security lockdown, with shield barriers up to Level 4 (apparently the highest level possible) and shield shutters to partition the entire place. The teacher instructors will then come out in their IS (supposedly the Rafael Revive Basic models) to deal with the intruder. 'Staff' *Chifuyu Orimura - Homeroom Teacher and 1st Year Dorm Supervisor. *Maya Yamada - Assistant Homeroom Teacher. 'Students' '1st Years' 'Class One' : Class Rep: Ichika Orimura *Cecilia Alcott *Charlotte Dunois *Honne Nohotoke *Houki Shinonono *Kiyoka Aikawa *Laura Bodewig *Shizune Takatsuki 'Class Two' : Class Rep: Lingyin Huang '2nd Years' *Tatenashi Sarashiki - Student Council President *Kaoruko Mayuzumi - Vice-President of Newspapers Club '3rd Years' *Ushio Nohotoke - Student Council Member *Unnamed 3rd Year Senior - A girl who hides her intention to be with Ichika by offering him lessons in controlling IS, only to be frightened off by Houki who revealed her relations with her sister. 'Related Searches' #Alaska Treaty #IS Representative Cadet Category:Locations Category:Terminology